


Chuyện Của Mùa Đông

by lunaticmeap



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, It's just a really nice song in my opinion, M/M, My fluffiest shit to date and you'll get cavities i hope, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: Despite being born in the middle of winter and living for years in the cold freezing snow of St. Petersburg, Viktor had never enjoyed the season much.That all changed the winter he stayed in Japan.___(On occasions, Viktor would find himself wrapping Yuuri in the warmest - which happens to be the longest - scarf they own. It wraps so many times around him that the only thing that would even be visible on Yuuri’s face would be his eyes, forehead and mess of a hair. He bursted out laughing the first time he saw himself wearing it in the mirror.)AKA short glimpse into Viktor's mind as winter became warmer with Yuuri.





	Chuyện Của Mùa Đông

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted on: 11/1/2018  
> Soooooo I rise from the dead, lmao :)

Despite being born in the middle of winter and living for years in the cold freezing snow of St. Petersburg, Viktor had never enjoyed the season much. He was used to the dreary sky that drags from November to March, casting the most beautiful snow onto the city at night. The cold weather also made it easier to train at the ice rink, or just exercise in general, but it didn’t help him get out of bed any sooner than in summer, nor did he appreciate congestion on the street during the festivity.  
  
The cold wasn’t bad, he just hated having to wear so much layers just to shop for groceries. And he didn’t really celebrate Christmas, and celebrates the two New Year’s Eve two ways. Either he was at an excruciatingly loud party with Mila, Georgi and Anya (back then) - inevitably meant playing chaperone and the mom-friend that gets everyone safely home after their drunken celebrations - or he was sipping away at mulled wine on the couch whilst watching the fireworks go outside his apartment’s window with Makkachin splayed over his legs lazily.  
  
And it didn’t matter if he was probably abroad for competitions throughout St. Petersburg’s winter, it was all the same to him: too many layers of clothing, absolutely cold, not enough sunlight, or motivation for… well, anything, to be honest.  
  
That all changed the winter he stayed in Japan. That year, he discovered the joy of sitting in an onsen whilst the chilly air outside became irrelevant.   
  
The year afterwards, returning to his flat in Petersburg after a long day at the rink became a whole lot less depressing...  
  
( _Especially when during the elevator ride up, his hand was entwined into Yuuri’s._  
  
_“You need to get gloves, Yuura,” he told him, bringing the ungloved pale hans to his lips to feel its temperature and placing it against his cheeks to somewhat warm it._  
  
_Yuuri blushed at the gesture, but made no move to retract his hand, “I usually put my hands in my pockets, anyways. I’ll be fine, Vitya.”_  
  
_He gave him one of those shy but borderline suggestive smile that had Viktor pull him close to peck lightly on his lips. Yuuri’s entire face was warm and rosy, and he was breathless, still, from just a peck._  
  
_“It’s warmer in my pocket,” Viktor suggested and took their held hands into his jacket.)_  
  
... and when Viktor walked to the door, he was talking, sometimes laughing, or smiling at Yuuri, who somehow still fumbles with the keys despite having lived there for a long while.  
  
The flat became less cold because Yuuri loves it to be toastier than Viktor usually sets the heater. But also because they both make an effort to cook, with Viktor more or less preventing Yuuri from taste testing the food that ends up with him practically eating from the pot.  
  
Or maybe it’s because Viktor now shares the couch with someone, and Yuuri is deliciously warm like his family’s onsen.  
  
The closet now held more coats and scarves and socks and everything that they would ever need to keep themselves warm too.  
  
_(On occasions, Viktor would find himself wrapping Yuuri in the warmest - which happens to be the longest - scarf they own. It wraps so many times around him that the only thing that would even be visible on Yuuri’s face would be his eyes, forehead and mess of a hair. He bursted out laughing the first time he saw himself wearing it in the mirror._  
  
_“At least I won’t have to wear a mask now,” Yuuri chuckled.)_  
  
It also became less boring with both his and Yuuri’s birthday approaching with the changing weather. It had become a competition between the two to see who could create the most cliche and ridiculous morning birthday wishes.  
  
Walks on the street in the afternoon with the wind ruffling their coats and visiting their favourite cafe together became the norm, but never uninteresting as Viktor would whisper stories he made up about people walking pass, at one point it almost made Yuuri spit his coffee in laughter.  
  
( _“Oh, god, I shouldn’t be laughing,” Yuuri wheezed with hand clasped over his mouth but eyes still fixated on a stranger on the other side of the road._  
  
_“But the guy does look the part, doesn’t he?” Viktor smirked at him, then glancing to said stranger who suddenly stepped on frozen puddle and landed very loudly on his bum. The pair walked faster, turning their head away and covered their mouth to hold back their laughs. A good distance later and they released their amusements, faces red and eyes tearing up._  
  
_“We… are such horrible people,” Yuuri said, smiling mischievously at Viktor, which prompted them into another fit of laughter.)_  
  
Viktor also particularly enjoys those walks as Yuuri’s tendency to hide behind _Viktor-the-wind-barrier_ meant that he could lead them absolutely anywhere he wanted. Yuuri would only realise they’ve been walking somewhere unintended when it’s too late, and whined about the extra distance the now have to walk to get back. Secretly, Yuuri’s quite fond of these visits to places he’s never seen before, especially when they’re travelling for competitions, but Viktor already knew that.  
  
But perhaps the best thing that Viktor couldn’t have imagined was waking up to Yuuri’s serene sleeping face. He had never imagined to be able to have Yuuri lie on his very numb arm, both of them wrapped tightly in a warm cocoon of blankets and each other. Though he begs to differ in the middle of the night when Yuuri hoards the blanket, leaving Viktor extremely exposed to the chill that settles overnight.  
  
Mornings were quiet whispers with faces a hair’s width apart. Gentle hands caressed each other’s backs, chests, legs, arms, or whichever place that their hands ended up in that morning. This led to some pretty interesting days when Yakov would roll his eyes and needed no detailed explanation to why they were both late to the rink.  
  
Mornings were also sleepy heads banging their faces into the doorframe (Yuuri), tripping over Makkachin on the way to the bathroom (Viktor), and a comfortable silence whilst they brush their teeth, shivering slightly in the small space. Then they shuffle around the flat for food, stealing random kisses whilst a random waltz filter through Yuuri's phone.  
  
Winter, for Viktor, became something else.  
  
It was weaved fingers and warm hugs.  
  
It was the soft breath that tickled his nose in the morning.  
  
It was the rhythmic steps on the sidewalks of two pairs of feet.  
  
It was the flushed cheeks and warm eyes glancing at him, watching him and looking at him (or the pot of food).  
  
It was long scarves and short waltzes in their flat.  
  
Winter was eight limbs tangled beneath blankets and four eyes, observing, tracing and memorising.  
  
But in every season, there were two hearts beating, loud, intimate, and together, in perfect sync.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this within the span of 5 hours, which makes sense becuz this doesnt have a plot, so it makes my life easy. Also i really can't be bothered with a thesaurus and fancy writing because i started this at what? 9pm? and it's like 2am now when I'm publishing. I just really really needed to write something after because I haven't done anything since I went into exams last year.  
> My only beta was my neighbour who coincidentally messaged me at 2am and hence the reason why she became the first reader. She assured me this is cute and to her words, the ending was gud?? Thanks, Kathy.
> 
> The title of this is literally a song I've first heard a few hours ago but the lyrics were so cute I had to just write something. Andddd then i actually read the lyrics to the second verse and beyond that and it's pretty... depressing. Honestly that's typical VPop for you.
> 
> Thanks for reading, also you guys should try listening to the song, it sounds sad becuz it's sad. Also come scream at me on tumblr[ @meapistrash](https://meapistrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Chuyện Của Mùa Đông - Tiến Thành cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYRve-chPfI)


End file.
